darkheresyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Elric Brothers
Created by Ablokedeemedheretic Original Source: Fullmetal Alchemist Anime/Manga Series Haunted by the Past The Elric brothers are two of the youngest psykers sanctioned in the Imperium, Alphonse being 14 and Edward on 16. They are widely known throughout the Imperium for their incredible psychic talent for being so young. Though they are Imperial citizens they have their own goals and agenda that does not usually coincide with the Imperial Creed, and becasue of this the Inquisition constantly keeps tabs on the two. Edward and Alphonse were born on the feudal world Amestris, a planet in the southern part of the Calixis Sector. They lived in a small agricultural village with their mother. However, when Ed was 10 and Al was 8 their mother died from a terminal illness. This prompted the children to further harness their psychic powers and understand the workings of the warp better so that they would be able to revive their mother. They promptly went to a nearby planet to begin their sanctioning which took roughly a year. Upon their return the two boys went into their basement and began a ritual to revive their mother from the warp. The ritual however went horribly wrong and as a result Alphonse lost his body and Edward lost his left leg. Edward with quick thinking however managed to bargain with a daemon to give a him his brothers's soul to bvind to a suit of power armour. In return,the daemon took Edwards left leg. Ed successfully bound his brother's soul to the armour and as soon as Al came to, he rushed Edward to his neighbor's house for medical care. Their neighbors outfitted Edward with two automail limbs to replace the stolen limbs. The two boys remained at their nieghbors for a few months until they decided to go to Scintilla to gain knowledge a s to how to revival Alphonse's body and Edward's arm and leg. Their last action before they left was to burn down their old house. Which can still be seen today by those who travel to Amestris. Their past experiences have bonded the Elric brothers to each other for the rest of their lives. It is a rare occasion to see them apart. Edward Elric Edward Elric Wounds: '''13 '''Movement: 3/6/9/18 Insanity Points: '''11 '''Corruption Points: '''11 '''Skills: Awareness, Barter, Blather, Carouse, Chem-Use, Climb, Common Lore (Imperium, War), Deceive +10, Demolition, dodge +10, Drive (Ground Vehichle), Forbidden Lore (Heresy, Psykers, Warp), Inquiry +10, Interrogation, Invocation +20, Literacy +10, Logic +20, Medicae, Navigation (Surface), Performer (Storyteller), Pilot (Civilian Craft, Military Craft), Psyniscence +10, Scholastic Lore (Legend, Occult), Scrutiny, Search, Secret Tongue (Acolyte, Military), Security, Speak Language (High Gothic, Low Gothic), Survival, Tech-use +10, Trade (Cook, Merchant) Talents: Ambidextrous, Armour of Contempt, Basic Weapons Training (Primitive, SP), Battle Rage, Blademaster, Die Hard, Disarm, Favoured By The Warp, Frenzy, Hatred (Daemons), Jaded, Leap Up, Melee Weapons Traing (Power, Primitive), Mental Rage, Nerves of Steel, Paranoia, Pistol Training (Primitive, SP), Psy Rating 4, Street Fighting, Swift Attack, Thrown Weapons Training (Primitive), True Grit, Unshakeable Faith Psychic Powers: Call Item, Catch Projectiles, Deja Vu, Hammerhand, Automail Blade*, Psychic Blade, Telekinetic Sheild, *'Automail Blade: ' ::: Threshold: '''19 ::: '''Focus Time: '''Full Action ::: Sustained: special ::: '''Range: You ::: Edward has learned how to use his prostetic limbs in a fashion that will allow him to create a blade out of it. Whenever Ed uses this technique he can form his arm into the equivalent of a mono sword. Unlike most psychic techniques though, Ed does not have to sustain this each turn. Instead when ever Ed takes more than 1 wound at a given time he must make a sustain test to keep the automail from reverting. Note that if this move causes Perils of the Warp, This arm loses a point of armour and the the blade fails to form. Ed can also not make attacks with this arm on that turn. Traits: Automail*, Brotherhood Bond**, Insubordinate***, Short Temper****, Unnatural Strength (x2), Unnatural Toughness (x2) *'Automail:' Edward is outfitted with archaic bionics on his right arm and left leg. These limbs act as though they have the Machine 4 trait. *'Brotherhood Bond:' Becuase of the ordeals that both Elric brothers have gone through they very rarely, and usually reluctantly when they do, part from each other. In combat they will sacrifice their lives to make sure that the other may survive. When Alphonse is critcally wounded, Ed gains the Unnatural Agility (x2) trait. However, when Al is in a distant location and endangered in anyway. Ed takes a negative -10 to any perception or intelligence test. As a bonus though, he gains the Tracking skill during such situations. *'Insubordinate: '''Edward typically is very unwilling to except the help of authority unless he sees that it will somehow help him in his cause. Any character attempting a command test on Ed takes a -10 penalty. *'Short Temper: Edward is rather small in stature. However he hates having this brought up under any circumstances and will go into an uncontrolable rage against anyone who calls him short. Anyone who calls Edward short must make a fear test on Ed's next turn as though he has the Fear 1 trait. Afterwards, Edward gains +10 to hit any opponent that calls him short. 'Armour: '''Light Flak Coat (Poor Quality) (Body 2, Arms 2, Legs 2) Automail implants* (Right Arm 4, Left Leg 4) *''This Armour does stack value 'Weapons: '''Spear (as call Item) (Melee, Thrown; 10m; 1d10+12* R; Pen 0; 2-Handed, Primitive), Automail Blade (Melee; 1d10+8* R; Pen 2; Balanced) *''Strength Bonus Included '''Gear: '''Psychic powers comprehension book, pocket chrono with built in psy focus, inquisitorial forms, good quality street clothes. '''Threat Rating: '''Hereticus Majoris Alphonse Elric Alphonse Elric '''Wounds: '''13 '''Movement: 4/8/12/24 Insanity Points: 5 Corruption Points: '''5 '''Skills: Awareness, Barter, Blather, Carouse, Chem-Use, Climb, Common Lore (Imperium, War), Deceive +10, Demolition, Dodge +10, Drive (Ground Vehichle), Forbidden Lore (Heresy, Psykers, Warp), Inquiry +10, Interrogation, Invocation +20, Literacy +10, Logic +20, Navigation (Surface), Performer (Storyteller), Psyniscence +10, Scholastic Lore (Legend, Occult), Scrutiny, Search, Secret Tongue (Acolyte, Military), Security, Speak Language (High Gothic, Low Gothic), Survival, Tech-use +10, Trade (Cook, Merchant) Talents: Ambidextrous, Basic Weapons Training (Primitive, SP), Battle Rage, Blademaster, Combat Master, Die Hard, Disarm, Favoured By The Warp, Frenzy, Hatred (Criminals, Daemons), Jaded, Leap Up, Lightning Attack, Melee Weapons Traing (Power, Primitive), Mental Rage, Nerves of Steel, Paranoia, Pistol Training (Primitive, SP), Psy Rating 3, Street Fighting, Swift Attack, Thrown Weapons Training (Primitive), True Grit, Unshakeable Faith Psychic Powers: Call Item, Catch Projectiles, Psychic Blade, Resist Possession, Telekinetic Sheild Traits: Brotherhood Bond*, Powerful Blows** Size (Hulking), Soul Attachment***, Strange Physiology, Unnatural Strength (x2) *'Brotherhood Bond:' Becuase of the ordeals that both Elric brothers have gone through they very rarely, and usually reluctantly when they do, part from each other. In combat they will sacrifice their lives to make sure that the other may survive. When Edward is critcally wounded, Al gains the Unnatural Agility (x2) trait. However, when Ed is in a distant location and endangered in anyway, Al takes a negative -10 to any perception or intelligence test. As a bonus though, he gains the Tracking skill during such situations. *'Powerful Blows:' Alphonse's armour is highly effective in combat situations, All unarmed attacks by Alphonse count as a Power fist with no penetration and no Power Field quality *'Soul Attachement:' Alphonse's soul was remarkably saved by his older brother who bound him to a suit of Light Power Armour. The only thing keeping him attached to the matterium is the blood seal inside of his armour. In the case of a penetrating attack to Alphonse's head, the attacker must roll 1d10. On a roll of 10 Alphonse is immediately killed as his blood seal has been destroyed. In the case of Alphonse coming in contact with water the GM may decide whether or not his has an effect on Alphonse's bood seal. Also Al counts as wearing a suit of Power Armour at all times. This armour does not need to recharged. Aside from armour points this also gives Alphonse the machine trait. Armour: Light Power Armour (All 7)* *''Any damage done to Al will not include his tougness bonus in resisting damage.'' Weapons: Fist (Melee; 2d10+8 I; Pen 0; Unweildy) *''Strength Bonus Included'' '''Gear: '''N/A '''Threat Rating: '''Hereticus Majoris